


Nice to meet you

by SHERSHIYA_RUNA



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERSHIYA_RUNA/pseuds/SHERSHIYA_RUNA
Summary: Había algo que se querían decir, pero también había mucho que ya habían callado. Tal vez conocerse, de verdad, sea lo mejor que les pasará para ayudarse como lo necesitaban. [KonTim]





	Nice to meet you

**Nice to meet you**

**Shershiya Runa**

**1/3**

* * *

El primer pensamiento que tuvo sobre él fue de desconfianza. No porque dudara de sus habilidades, por demás comprobadas por sus dos antecesores, sino por el mismo hecho de que él era el tercero que llegaba con el mismo nombre, la misma mascara e introduciéndose al equipo con una naturalidad irritante. Ya habían tenido dos Robin, uno que había trascendido el uniforme y el otro que aun lloraban, no necesitaban un remplazo cuando nadie lo había pedido.

Estaba de más decir que durante los entrenamientos Conner se vio especialmente insistente en probar sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y su agilidad para plantearse estrategias de pelea. Se notaba su entrenamiento similar al de Nightwing, y un poco de su propia cosecha en sus movimientos antes de ser arrojado al suelo una y otra vez por el clon de Superman. Algo que le daba buena espina, pero solo eso, era que en cada ocasión el chico se levantaba y se ponía en guardia, listo para el siguiente raund el cual nunca le era negado.

Poco a poco, frente a los ojos de Conner, el nuevo Robin empezó a ganar más protagonismo en las misiones, viéndose asignado como líder en escuadrones de poca relevancia pero que sus misiones salían con gran éxito y daños menores. Eso le sentaba bien a todos, especialmente a Kaldur y a Nightwing quienes veían potencial en él, independientemente de sus relaciones más allá de las mascaras. Conner podía decir que también le agradaba eso, pero algo no le permitía expresarlo ya que la constante molestia mental que llevaba por meses era un impedimento importante para que él se expresara, eso y el ambiente hostil que había crecido entre M'gann y él en los últimos meses, no ayudaban en nada.

Las misiones no se habían vuelto más difíciles, ni sus habilidades habían decaído. A sus ojos todo estaba perfectamente pero había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle. Y no fue hasta que enfrento a su novia, a M'gann, que entendió que ella estaba modificando su percepción de las cosas para que creyera que todo iba bien, cuando no era así. Discutieron, terminaron y él se sintió mal de verla llorar, Conner salió de su habitación, con la angustia en la garganta pero el enojo aun en su cabeza por lo que lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue dirigirse al gimnasio a despedazar las bolsas de boxeo que tenían.

Iba por la segunda cuando la compuerta se abrió dejando ver a un uniformado Robin que le miraba con intensidad, al menos eso supuso ya que la máscara no le dejaba verle los ojos bien.

No le dijo nada, simplemente se puso en posición de pelea y le ofreció uno de sus mejores combates. Conner se dio cuenta de que necesitaba eso, un poco de movimiento, que alguien le opusiera resistencia y no solo bolsas inertes de arena.

Terminaron cuando el sol se asomaba por entre los árboles. Robin estaba bastante golpeado y magullado, había caído tantas veces al suelo como veces que se había levantado y sonreía de medio lado al ver los ligeros golpes, que obviamente no se marcarían a futuro, en su contrincante.

-Gracias- le susurro el mayor, en apariencia, una vez que le ofrecía una mano para ponerse en pie. La sonrisa que le dedico debajo de la máscara fue más brillante que cualquiera que le haya visto antes, la cual desapareció segundos después.

-Lo que sea por los amigos.

Le soltó la mano y se encamino a la puerta, debía llegar a tiempo a la baticueva si no quería tener problemas con Alfred, quien daba más miedo que el mismo Batman cuando de puntualidad y cuidados se trataba.

-Nunca espere tener otro amigo llamado Robin…pero tú me caes bien.

El chico le sonrió, o algo parecido, y desapareció por lo menos dos semanas. Nightwing había alegado que era cosa del dúo dinámico de Gotham así que nadie se preocupo.

Conner extraño a su compañero de peleas pero nunca lo dijo.

Los meses pasaron con normalidad, con algunas perdidas y otras dimisiones que calaron en el equipo. Kid Flash y Artemisa se habían retirado dejándole la responsabilidad a los otros fundadores, después Kaldur se rebelo contra Aquaman y abandono al equipo para después dar a conocer que se unía a BlackManta y a su organización de súper villanos, lo que lo dejaba como un traidor para el equipo y para los ojos de los únicos tres que aun permanecían ahí.

Sin poderlo evitar Conner recibió más obligaciones hacia el equipo, las cuales le ayudaba a despejar su mente, a apartarla de la chica que aun rondaba sus pensamientos y a la cual seguía ligeramente aferrado, o al menos eso creía sin darse cuenta que su vida, así como todo su tiempo era cada vez mas consumido por un ágil y bastante inteligente chico de traje rojo que había empezado a arrojarlo al suelo en sus entrenamientos de pelea.

Robin era un gran chico, disfrutaba los momentos con él, que ahora ya no solo se limitaban a las practicas, sino que de vez en cuando coincidían en la cocina en las madrugadas que el chico no volvía con el murciélago, y podían pasar horas platicando, sin importar si les amanecía o no.

Conner tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por él, una curiosidad que no había sentido por nada o por nadie desde que había salido de los laboratorios de Cadmus. Quería saber más de él, de hecho quería saber quién era sin la máscara, sin el nombre de Robin pero no podía preguntarle eso, no podía ya que sabía que la identidad secreta era algo muy importante para los suyos. Aun así, una noche, después de un entrenamiento bastante intenso en el cual quedo debajo del más joven por lo menos tres veces antes de someterlo contra la pared, soñó que le hacia las preguntas que en más de una ocasión amenazaban con salir de sus labios. Soñó que ante sus dudas él se quitaba la máscara y podía ver sus ojos ¿serian azules? ¿Serian verdes o cafés?... su nombre, sería lo que tanto había esperado o simplemente era mejor quedarse con la duda y no decepcionarse.

Esas y más cosas se agolparon en su mente a la hora de despertarse y de sentir que algo, no sabía qué con exactitud, se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Y eso le molesto. Eso y la relación tan abierta que M'gann y Lagan enseñaban por todo el Monte Justicia, como si él no existiera. Como si ya lo hubiera olvidado.

Ante su incertidumbre se alejo un poco de todos, volviéndose un tanto huraño y regresando a su agresividad inicial, exagerando las cosas y desquitándose con las rocas cerca del monte, ya que no se le permitía acercarse más a los sacos de boxeo desde que los había despedazado todos.

Nadie se dio cuenta, o a nadie le importo, más que el mismo que en su momento se ofreció como desahogo de emociones. Lo que no sabía Conner, quien sin darse cuenta esperaba su aparición todas las noches, es que él ya no estaba dispuesto a recibir los golpes de su desamor o a soportar nada por eso que le hacía más mal que bien. Robin no quería seguir siendo el amigo que Conner necesitaba.

Pero el chico clon no se dio cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después, después de los sucesos con El alcance y con Vándalo Salvaje. Después de darse cuenta que lo que sentía por M'gann ya solo era el cariño del primer amor y la frustración por no haber llevado su relación a buen puerto. Lloro la muerte de Wally, consoló a Artemisa y le dio la bienvenida a Kaldur como el líder que era, despido a Nightwing pidiéndole en silencio que no se fuera. Se dio cuenta, una vez más que el tiempo era efímero así como la vida misma por lo que sin pensarlo mucho volteo a buscar a aquella persona de la cual quería saberlo todo y por miedo e indecisión no supo nunca nada.

Busco a Robin y cuando lo encontró este estaba de la mano don Cassie, Wondergirl, y M'gann le compartía que tuvieron el mismo pensamiento de no dejar ir la oportunidad, una que él acababa de perder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lleva en mi computadora un buen tiempo. Nunca pensé en publicarlo, dejarlo solo para mí pero algo dentro me dijo que si lo había escrito debía publicarlo. La verdad no sé si a alguien le vaya a gustar, simplemente me gusta escribir y pues me gusta esta pareja.
> 
> La historia esta completamente basada en la serie de Young Justice. Así que cualquier error con respecto de los comic lo siento mucho, es más me gustaría que me los hicieran ver. Me gusta aprender de sus historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y si es así háganmelo saber.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
